


Man's Man

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Спустя какое-то время выяснилось, что Дженсен - педик. С повадками классического манерного гомика. Прямо-таки типичный представитель голубого сообщества."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Пэйринг: Джаред/Дженсен, Джаред/Сэнди, упоминаются ОМП/Дженсен  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: юмор/романс  
> Таймлайн: 2006 г. АУ только в одном аспекте: Джаред расстанется с Сэнди существенно раньше.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** собственник!Джаред, суровый мачо!Джаред, боттом!Дженсен, развратный педик!Дженсен, слова "Дженни" и "принцесса" + много грязных постельных словечек. Если кинки не совпадают с вашими, лучше не читайте. + POV Джареда. А Джаред, он... гы, склонен к поспешным выводам.
> 
> Примечания: у выражения "man's man" есть два значения, кардинально противоположные. "Настоящий мужчина" - основное и, собственно, "женоподобный педик" - слэнговое. So go figure ;-)

Мало кто знает, что Дженсен Эклз - порядочная блядь. Слово "порядочная" здесь не совсем в тему, да и это - самое мягкое, самое приличное определение. По правде говоря, Джареду приходят в голову словосочетания вроде "похотливая шлюха", "стервозная давалка" и "на все готовая подстилка", но такие эпитеты слишком похожи на постельные разговорчики... ну или на оскорбления, а Джаред ни в коем случае не подразумевает под этим что-то плохое. Джаред знает, что Дженс заводится с пол-оборота, если начать шептать ему пошлую ерунду на ухо - или не на ухо, и не шептать, так даже круче: прямо в лицо, громко и отчетливо.

Джаред вообще знает Дженсена лучше всех, за год знакомства видел целую кучу его недостатков, и все равно умудрился каким-то образом не разочароваться в партнере по съемкам. Сначала Дженсен был просто застенчивым, молчаливым парнем, потом открылось его охрененное, местами даже слишком язвительное чувство юмора, потом оказалось, что Дженс иногда бывает такой капризной сучкой, что даже Сэнди в периоды острого ПМС дал бы фору, а спустя еще какое-то время выяснилось, что Дженсен - педик. С повадками классического манерного гомика. Прямо-таки типичный представитель голубого сообщества.

За наглухо закрытыми дверьми, естественно.

*

Выяснил Джаред это случайно, уже после рождественского отпуска. Они вместе прилетели в субботу в ЛА, Джаред - к Сэнди, Дженс - просто домой, отдохнуть, но Сэнди так и не смогла вырваться с работы, и Джаред остался у Дженсена на ночь. Он вылез с утра на кухню и оттуда услышал, как Дженс в гостиной спорит со Скоттом - своим... Джаред раньше думал - соседом, но теперь понял - парнем. Он даже сначала не узнал голос Дженсена - настолько непривычными были его интонации. С Джаредом они всегда общались "по-техасски", чтобы, по взаимной договоренности, "не терять корни в далеком краю", а сейчас, хоть Дженс и растягивал привычно слова, он делал это противно и резко, тянул скорее гласные, чем согласные, и от этого его хрипловатый, низкий голос казался выше, звонче.

\- Отъебись, скотина похотливая, мы дома не одни, - сказал он, что звучало примерно так: "отъебииись, скааатина похотлииивая". Только пощечины не хватало для полноты картины.

\- Блядь, Дженни! Ты приезжаешь из своего чертового Ванкувера раз в неделю, да и то не каждые выходные, всю субботу дрыхнешь, вечером напиваешься, в воскресенье снова дрыхнешь - и улетаешь обратно. Я тебя и так почти не вижу, а ты еще этого Падалеки чуть ли не каждый раз с собой притаскиваешь. Вам что, там друг друга мало? Или он - твой новый ебарь, и мне пора собирать вещички?.. Не отворачивайся, сука!

Дженни?.. Насколько Джаред знал, Дженсен ненавидел, когда его имя хоть как-то сокращали. Он еще толком не проснулся, но любопытство пополам с возмущением взяли свое, и он осторожно выглянул в гостиную. Дженсен был в трусах и футболке, босиком, растрепанный и сонный, но уже без очков. Он стоял посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди, и раздраженно морщил нос. Взмыленный Скотт шагнул к нему сзади и резко развернул к себе за плечо. От ответа Дженсена, вернее, все от тех же интонаций, у Джареда глаза на лоб полезли.

\- Скотт, детка, в последний раз напоминаю: я всегда бросаю ревнивых мужчин, - ядовито протянул он. - Если ты считаешь, что кто-то может составить тебе конкуренцию...

\- ...да, да, знаю, значит, я уже проиграл. Заебал ты со своей теорией человеческих, мать твою, отношений! Нравится, когда за тебя дерутся, принцесса?.. Да пожалуйста, мне не сложно. Только вот приз какой-то бесполезный получается: секс раз в два месяца в лучшем случае, вечное нытье - "ах, боже, как мне тяжело работать по двенадцать часов в сутки в этой холодной дыре!", бесплатное приложение в виде Падалеки... - Скотт распалялся все больше, сжал руки в кулаки, и Джаред приготовился в любую секунду вмешаться. Дженсен драться умеет и даже иногда любит, вступаться за него резона не было, но у Джареда руки зачесались врезать Скотту и просто так, не только за оскорбление лучшего друга. Ему было обидно: он думал, что они со Скоттом неплохо поладили за время нескольких совместных пьянок в их с Дженом квартире, а вот оно, оказывается, как.

\- Мне лень тебя переубеждать в сотый раз, - фыркнул Дженсен. - До свидания.

\- Я здесь живу!

\- Больше нет. Можешь, как ты выразился, "собирать вещички". Дело не в ревности, окей? Ревнуй, возмущайся, убивай несогласных... Пожалуйста. Но не закатывай мне истерики. Не люблю я истеричек, детка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я люблю мужиков...

\- ...таких, как Падалеки, понятно, - скривился Скотт. - Он от тебя ничего не требует, нагибает молча - и все. Как ты любишь, да?

\- Доброе утро, - прокашлялся Джаред, картинно потягиваясь. Скотт покраснел до кончиков ушей, Дженсен опустил глаза.

\- Джей, тебе не сложно подбросить меня к Джейсону? Прямо сейчас? - спросил он немного смущенно, тут же переключаясь на "нормальный" выговор.

\- Конечно, одевайся, - пожал плечами Джаред. - А он угостит меня кофе со сливками?

\- Сколько хочешь. - Дженсен улыбнулся - мягко, слегка застенчиво, и Джаред краем глаза видел, что Скотт едва удерживается, чтобы не броситься на них с кулаками.

Скотт сдержался. Через десять минут они уже сидели в машине: Джаред постукивал пальцами по рулю в такт радио, Дженсен с наслаждением курил.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, а то у тебя челюсть подозрительно скрипит, - пробормотал он, туша сигарету. Джаред задумчиво почесал подбородок.

\- "Дженни?.." - спросил он наконец и насмешливо приподнял брови. Дженсен закатил глаза и тихо, облегченно рассмеялся. Вопрос, похоже, был задан правильно.

\- Назовешь меня так - убью, - пообещал он и со вздохом положил голову Джареду на плечо. Теперь этот жест воспринимался... совсем иначе, но Джаред, в силу своего неуемного любопытства, был искренне рад узнать о друге что-то новое, и тем более настолько личное. Несмотря на неприятные обстоятельства.

\- Терпеть не могу все это, - пожаловался Дженсен. В его голосе проскользнули утренние "гейские" нотки - по крайней мере, Джареду так показалось. - Нечестно. Все нормальные парни либо заняты, либо натуралы.

Джаред на секунду оторвал глаза от дороги и поймал взгляд Дженсена в зеркале. Тот хитро щурился. Они одновременно начали смеяться и не переставали еще минут десять. Все было круто.

*

Разумеется, этого пока было мало, чтобы Джареду в голову начали приходить разные пошлые эпитеты, характеризующие поведение Дженсена. Такое сплошь и рядом происходит: расстался человек с парнем, наговорили друг другу гадостей на повышенных тонах - с кем не бывает. Во время ссор люди всегда раскрываются с самой хреновой стороны. Но теперь, когда Дженсен был свободен, он стал вести себя гораздо более... раскованно, что ли. Ныл тоже больше, раздражался чаще, будто не на ком срываться было. Джареда даже кольнула совесть: очевидно, у Дженса со Скоттом все было достаточно серьезно, Дженс хранил ему верность - это как минимум. Может, давно все к тому шло, но расстались они в итоге из-за Джареда, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

Они зависали у Дженсена в трейлере, ждали, пока настроят свет в очередном сборном мотеле, и Джаред заговорил о Скотте, но Дженсен быстро пресек попытку приятеля повиниться.

\- Очень странно говорить об этом с тобой, - с ходу признался он, усаживаясь на край стола. Джаред опустился на подлокотник кресла напротив, всем своим видом показывая, что готов слушать, и Дженс продолжил: - Мне, в общем-то, плевать на весь этот антураж, связанный с ориентацией, но...

Джаред не сдержался и громко фыркнул. Он уже удивлялся, как раньше не распознал в Дженсе педика - уж что-что, а "антураж" там присутствовал в полном объеме. Дженсен недовольно глянул на него, и Джаред виновато прижал палец к губам: мол, прости, что перебил.

\- Я имею в виду: я - гей. И что это в первую очередь значит? Что я мужиков люблю. Настоящих мужиков. - Дженсен усмехнулся и развел руками. - А таких не бывает.

\- Я понял, - Джаред кивнул, - тебе нужен принц из сказки или водопроводчик из порнухи, так? А еще лучше - два в одном.

\- Угу, именно. У меня завышенные требования, я знаю. - Дженс тепло улыбнулся - как всегда, когда им удавалось угадать ход мыслей друг друга, и ехидно добавил: - Тебя ведь соблазнить не выйдет, да?

\- Черт, Дженни, я польщен, - расхохотался Джаред. Дженсен отвесил ему подзатыльник. - Эй, честно, чувак, польщен!

Ему и вправду было очень приятно узнать, что если бы... Что, если отбросить кучу "если бы", Дженсен считает его идеальным парнем. Это безумно, черт побери, льстило его - ну чисто мужскому, да! - самолюбию. Поэтому он решил не говорить другу о привычке ревновать любимых людей, не только девушку свою, но и друзей многих тоже, к каждому столбу. Сильнее сочувствовать Скотту Джаред, впрочем, от этого не стал. У него было правило, вдолбленное мамой где-то в переходном возрасте: если знаешь, что есть у тебя какое-то раздражающее людей свойство, надо просто учиться держать его под контролем, вот и все.

Сэнди была в курсе с самого начала и относилась к этому даже с юмором: называла его ласково "альфа-самцом" и "собственником", всячески старалась не давать ему повода. Всего однажды за два с лишним года у них была острая ссора на этой почве. Но то - солнышко-Сэнди, самая уютная и классная в мире Сэнди, она тоже актриса и понимает, что к партнерам по съемкам ревновать бессмысленно, а это - Скотт. Парень "не из тусовки". И был у парня-не-из-тусовки язвительный, капризный красавчик Эклз с завышенными требованиями, которым еще надо, блин, отвечать! Черт. Если бы Сэнди начала вдруг проводить по двенадцать часов в сутки с каким-то левым мужиком в течение многих месяцев, да еще потом приглашать его в гости в выходные... Окей, у Скотта повод взорваться был. Джаред бы, наверное, вообще слетел с катушек на его месте. И тоже плевал бы на тот факт, что у этого левого мужика есть собственная любимая девушка.

\- Хэй, - прервал его размышления Дженсен. Он усмехался так, будто прочитал джаредовы мысли. - Если бы рядом с Сэнди появился кто-то левый, ты бы его отпугнул одним своим видом. А потом показал бы ей, почему ты круче всех. В деталях. Ты не стал бы полгода попрекать ее случайной улыбкой парню из ближайшего кафе. Поэтому даже не думай сравнивать, чувак, окей?

\- И когда ты успел так хорошо меня изучить? - искренне удивленный, спросил Джаред.

\- У тебя на лице все написано, - отмахнулся Эклз. - Но будем считать, что это я такой проницательный.

\- Блин, Джен, - Джаред вскочил с кресла, сгреб друга в охапку и звонко поцеловал в лоб. Он не знал, что еще сказать - его просто распирало от того, какой Эклз все-таки клевый. Они были знакомы всего год, а Джареду уже хотелось, как сопливому пацану в песочнице, вякать что-то вроде: "Мы будем дружить всю жизнь, одновременно поженимся и будем жить на одной улице, и наши дети тоже будут лучшими в мире друзьями". Ну, Дженсен, допустим, не женится, а найдет себе какого-нибудь водопроводчика на белом коне, но суть от этого не меняется.

В конце концов, кто не бывает время от времени сукой? Джаред и сам мог быть такой сукой, что даже Чед смотрел на него круглыми глазами и отодвигался подальше, а святая МакКой неделями игнорировала звонки.

\- Рискуешь, - пробормотал Дженсен ему прямо в губы, интимно обнимая за шею и прижимаясь всем телом - так, блин... умело, что ли?.. Так, что каждый мускул его чувствовался сквозь три слоя одежды - горячее, расслабленное, податливое, черт побери, тело. "Вау", - пронеслось в голове, ровно секунду, и еще через секунду Дженсен отстранился, подмигнул и рассмеялся - тихо, хрипло, заразительно.

\- Чертов педик, - картинно зарычал Джаред, поигрывая кулаками. Дженсен состроил испуганную рожу, ахнул, прикрыл рот рукой, отшатнулся - и уперся спиной в стол, отступать было некуда.

\- Парни, у нас все готово, - донеслось из-за двери. Дженсен, неконтролируемо хихикая, протиснулся мимо Джареда к выходу, второй раз втираясь в него на неуловимую долю секунды. Сучка. Джаред решил попозже прошмыгнуть в его трейлер, отыскать какие-нибудь гейские игрушки и разрисовать их розовой краской из баллончика - вот тогда посмотрим, как он похихикает.

*

\- Урод. Сука. Скотина. Тварь. Падалеки, ты слышишь?! Я тебя убью. Убью, сука, к черту! Зарежу! - Дженсен, оглушительно топая босыми ногами, вылетел из ванной и затормозил на пороге гостиной. В перерывах между проклятьями он судорожно тер губы полотенцем, хотя уже прополоскал рот раз десять. Джаред, невинно улыбаясь, посмотрел на друга поверх журнала.

Скотт съехал, Дженс снова жил один, и теперь Джаред оставался с ним почти каждую неделю - в тех случаях, когда Сэнди не удавалось освободить выходной, естественно. А вообще-то Дженс и Сэнди офигенно подружились - переписывались все время, созванивались, когда Джаред был занят - и ничего не имели против посиделок втроем. Главное, Сэнди не стеснялась трахаться, когда за стенкой спал гость, поэтому Джаред все чаще переносил их еженедельные тусовки к себе. Выходило идеально: в одни выходные умещалось сразу три приятных вещи - секс с любимой девушкой, пивко с любимым другом и гонки с любимыми собаками.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня у него был План, поэтому ночевали они у Дженса.

\- Там было написано - со вкусом клубники, и тюбик той же формы. Я решил, ты не заметишь разницы, и был, между прочим, почти прав, - Джаред из последних сил сдерживал смех.

\- Оглядывайся, Длинный. Оглядывайся, - пригрозил Дженсен, тыкая пальцем куда-то в сторону джаредовой чашки. В полуслепом состоянии он, увы, не производил должного впечатления. - Я знаю дохрена белых жидкостей помимо сливок, которыми можно разбавить кофе.

\- Уууу, собрался подрочить мне в кофе? Прицельно так, да? Заебись, я бы на это посмотрел.

\- Ты воспользовался тем, что я сначала чищу зубы, а только потом надеваю линзы, - подытожил Дженсен, качая головой. - Это низко, чувак, просто подло! Но я удивлен, что ты не сделал этого раньше.

Джаред знал, что его шутка получила высокие баллы хотя бы по двум параметрам. Эти параметры они продумали вместе: а) шутка не должна наносить вред здоровью, б) при этом может быть сколь угодно противной, чем противнее, тем смешнее, в) должна быть достаточно веселой и непредсказуемой, чтобы можно было повторить ее несколько раз с тем же эффектом, и г) должна быть оригинальной, задействовать наименее используемые в быту предметы. Замена зубной пасты смазкой во второй раз не прокатит, да и оригинальность хромает, но Джаред был собой доволен. А подслеповато моргающий, усмехающийся Дженс наверняка уже начал разрабатывать план страшной мести.

\- Дай мне очки, я их вчера тут где-то оставил, у телека, наверное. - Он вытянул руку вперед, облокачиваясь о притолоку, и повесил полотенце на ручку двери. Джаред прошелся по комнате, отыскал очки и положил их на раскрытую ладонь. Теперь, когда половину Эклза не загораживало длиннющее полотенце, он заметил, что на Дженсе были отвратительно пошлые трусы - короткие черные плавки с дурацкой радужной резинкой и такой же надписью-аппликацией: "Be My King", посередине. Джаред подозревал, что эти трусы Дженсу кто-то подарил чисто ради прикола. Или он сам их купил на спор. Помимо прочего, они были ему явно маловаты.

Дженсен надел очки, сфокусировал взгляд и воззрился на друга с немым укором. "Ты воспользовался слабостью беззащитного существа!" - говорил этот взгляд. "Ты посмел отнять последнюю конфетку у маленького мальчика, ты рассмеялся в лицо старушке, просящей милостыню, ты отправил голодающим детям в Африке джойстик от ПлейСтейшен в коробке из-под шоколада!" Бррр, Эклз, сучонок, круто сыграл бы кого-то типа Стража Рая, грозного сортировщика душ с нимбом над башкой и золотым копьем в карающей руке: вот тебя мы, так и быть, примем на Небеса, а ты, смерд, в пять лет пнул щеночка - гори в аду!

...Карающий Страж в черных плавках с аппликацией. Блядь. Джаред неудержимо расхохотался, буквально сложился пополам, и Дженсен возмущенно фыркнул, уперев руки в бока. У Джареда приступы смеха всегда были будто приходы - как вставило, так не отпустит, пока он не начнет уже булькать от недостатка воздуха, размазывая слезы и сопли по щекам. Он схватил Дженсена за плечи, чтобы не рыпался, и уронил голову на голую грудь, собираясь как следует в нее высморкаться, но Дженсен вырвал руку, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке и резко дернул вверх, будто напоминая: ты, сволочь, может, и выше, но не намного сильнее. Ничего, они все-таки будут снимать летом второй сезон, придется подыскать себе жилье в Ванкувере, никуда не денешься - тогда можно будет перетащить туда тренажеры и качаться до тех пор, пока не получится Дженса одной рукой таскать.

\- Пада-хряк, - высказался Дженсен и вытер Джареду лицо полотенцем. - Знаешь, смазка вместо зубной пасты - это как гондоны вместо воздушных шариков. Переводишь продукт, который можно потратить с куда большей пользой и удовольствием.

В голосе Дженсена опять засквозили знакомые гомосячьи нотки. Они уже не казались Джареду такими противными - наверное, потому, что сейчас Эклз не язвил и не наезжал, а...

\- Опять со мной флиртуешь, сучка, - Джаред погрозил ему кулаком, нехорошо улыбаясь. - Ну вот что за голубизна чертова?..

\- Какие-то проблемы? - Дженсен снова откинулся на притолоку и принял вызывающую позу дешевой бляди. - Волнует что-то?

\- Ага, едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не схватиться за яйца, - с готовностью закивал Джаред и, хрустя джинсой, почесал промежность.

\- Так иди ко мне, ковбой, - Дженс пошло облизал губы и поманил его пальцем. Губы у него были вспухшие и неестественно красные - видать, оттого, что он долго тер их полотенцем. Со вкусом, блядь, клубники, да?..

\- Шлюха, - выдохнул Джаред. Он хотел сказать это шутливо, а не вышло. Дженсен склонил голову набок, посмотрел на него широкими, потемневшими глазами - или из-за очков такой был эффект, шкаф, может, отражался?.. Тьфу, чушь. Дженс явно задышал быстрее, и захотелось проверить, подтвердить, что Эклз больше не прикалывается: - Похотливая подстилка ты, Дженни.

Вот черт, да. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, резко втянул носом воздух, по-новой облизал губы - на этот раз не нарочито, просто скользнул кончиком языка туда-сюда, дернулся всем телом, будто хотел напрыгнуть на Джареда и едва-едва сдержался. Вжиххх - ухнуло под пупком, мгновение, сопровождающееся, черт, уже привычным шоковым "Вау" в голове, и ровно на три секунды Джаред был уверен, что на провокацию поддастся. Он не успел задуматься о деталях, понятия не имел, что именно сделал бы - но что-то определенно бы сделал. Стало жарко, бешено жарко, и нужно было срочно, вот прямо сейчас это обернуть в шутку.

\- Пошел на хуй, - он схватил полотенце, набросил его Дженсену на голову и нервно рассмеялся.

Дженсен со сдавленным смешком стянул полотенце и поправил очки. Глаза у него блестели, даже за стеклами было видно. Он сделал глубокий вдох и налепил ехидную пидорскую улыбочку.

\- Вол-ну-ет, - хрипло, но довольно пропел он, развернулся на носках и уплыл назад в ванную.

\- Будь я гомиком, я бы тебя так выеб, что ты неделю сидеть не смог бы, Дженни! - заорал Джаред ему вслед. Дженсен фыркнул, пробормотал что-то вроде, "вот как всегда - все на словах", и захлопнул за собой дверь.

*

Иногда они все-таки проводили выходные каждый со своими друзьями. Ну, Джаред - с друзьями, а Дженсен... Шлялся черт знает где. Они все равно встречались в аэропорту в воскресенье, билеты-то брали вместе, и Дженсен неизменно скрывал глаза за темными очками, вымученно улыбался, ерзал в кресле всю дорогу.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты и впрямь такая давалка, - не выдержал однажды Джаред, когда Дженс в очередной раз вздохнул, сползая на край сиденья. Нет, ну правда, задолбало. Девяносто процентов времени Эклз был мужик как мужик, а вдруг - бац! такой пидор, что даже Джареду становилось противно.

\- Заткнись, мелочь, - резко ответил Эклз. Джареду, конечно, было знакомо это дженсеново настроение - "Не влезай - убью нежно, влезешь - сброшу с самолета", но прозвища вроде "мелкий", "детеныш", "подросток-переросток" и прочую хрень, связанную с разницей в их возрасте, Дженсен отбросил уже очень давно.

Он пожал плечами и заткнул уши плеером. Окей, принцесса сегодня не в духе, что ему теперь, плакать? Через часок пройдет, и все снова будет нормально.

Дженсен убрал очки в сумку, дернул Джареда за рукав, привлекая внимание, что-то сказал, но сквозь наушники не было слышно... И неожиданно улыбнулся: так ярко, потрясающе светло, весело, словно Джаред сделал что-то очень-очень хорошее, сам того не осознавая. Он отключил плеер, но опоздал: Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла, перестал наконец ерзать и закрыл глаза. Тень улыбки все еще оставалась на его губах - а может, Джаред это себе выдумал.

\- Невозможный ты, Дженни, сучонок, - пробормотал он, убедившись, что Дженс задремал. - Люблю козла, будь ты триста раз пидор.

*

Джаред зверски соскучился за несчастный месяц отпуска. Ну вот просто безумно. Он провел две недели вместе с Сэнди у своих родителей, и целыми днями только и делал, что жрал домашний хавчик, любил девушку прямо в саду и строчил Дженсену сообщения. Сначала все было тихо, спокойно, "как дела?" - "скучно", а потом Джареда угораздило отправить Дженсу какую-то по-подростковому грязную шутку про педиков как раз в тот момент, когда Дженс говорил по телефону с мамой. С тех пор покатилось по нарастающей.

Выяснилось, что Дженсен пил с Розенбаумом, курил с ним травку и познакомился с каким-то мужиком в ванкуверском гей-баре. Какого черта Розенбаум пошел с Дженсеном в гей-бар - вот это была та еще загадка. "Ночью мне казалось, что он идеален, а потом он обоссал мои ботинки" - сука, нельзя ж такие смс присылать, когда Джаред обедает за семейным столом! Джаред написал Дженсену именно это, а в ответ получил: "Но член у него был размером с баклажан. В этом есть и плюсы, и минусы, друг, поверь". Мама никак не могла понять, почему малыш Джей отказывается есть любимое рагу. Смс Джаред оставил без ответа.

Тогда, ближе к десерту, Дженсен написал Сэнди. Джаред это понял по резкому взрыву хохота с противоположной стороны стола, который его приличная, воспитанная возлюбленная не очень-то умело замаскировала под кашель. Мама с тревогой спросила, не заболела ли девочка, и не стоит ли в таком случае погодить с мороженым. Сэнди не заболела, а смс показывать Джареду отказалась.

За неделю до начала съемок Дженсен прилетел в Даллас. Они еще не договорились о встрече, Дженс хотел сначала пообщаться с родными, но смс все равно шли сплошным потоком. "У меня, оказывается, есть троюродный племянник. Ему двадцать, он футболист, и, черт, Джей, а троюродный племянник - это кровный родственник?" И через три часа: "Уже не важно. Господи, я не могу встать".

\- Я его люблю и все такое, но это невыносимо, - взвыл Джаред, покрепче сжимая пухлую грудь в ладонях. Они полуголыми валялись на одеяле, Сэнди - на боку, Джаред - сзади, чтобы не скатиться на траву. Где-то рядом натужно вибрировал мобильный, на этот раз сэндин. - Детка, тебе не кажется, что у нас тут уже гребаный тройничок?

\- Ты что, ревнуешь? - насторожилась Сэнди, дотянулась до телефона, прочитала сообщение, прикрывая экран рукой, и улыбнулась. - Пожалей Дженса, малыш. У него с тех пор, как он со Скоттом расстался, никого не было, а тут еще мы под самым носом трахаемся, как кролики.

\- Пожалей?.. Да он, блин, любой шлюхе фору даст! - зарычал Джаред, продолжая методично мять Сандре грудь. А потом до него дошло: - Стоп. Как - никого? А... тот мужик из бара с Розенбаумом и троюродный племянник-футболист? И козлы, после которых он в самолете сидел криво?

Сэнди, насколько могла в стесненных обстоятельствах, повернулась к нему лицом и одарила его абсолютно озадаченным взглядом.

\- Хватит переписываться с ним! - будто лопнуло внутри что-то - Джаред взорвался, выхватил у нее мобильник и одним прыжком вскочил на ноги. - Отключи на хуй телефон! Вы спелись за полгода, черт побери, как близнецы, блин, сиамские! Ты, что ли, с ним вместе играешь, а не я? Он - мой друг, ясно? Мой. Сотри его номер, забудь вообще, что существует где-то там Дженсен ебаный Эклз!

Упс. Вырвалось. Вот о чем говорила мама.

\- Джаред, малыш... - Сандра вдруг очень-очень погрустнела. Захотелось утешить ее, обнять, поцеловать нежно... Он всегда таял, когда она его "малышом" звала, хоть и никому никогда не признался бы в этом, даже Дженни... Ох ты ж мать... А с другой стороны - какого хера? Окей, Дженсен - Джен-сен! - гей, в этом Джаред убедился фактически на собственном примере, большое, блин, спасибо. Так какого он все время лезет к Сэнди? Пишет ей, звонит, смеются они там, болтают о чем-то своем, девичьем...

\- Мне ехать надо, - бросил Джаред. - Прости меня. Я тебя люблю очень. Я тебе позвоню. Пожалуйста?..

Сэнди, кажется, заплакала. Она никогда раньше при нем не плакала. Джаред чувствовал себя ужасным уродом, выводя из гаража папин внедорожник. Но ему надо было, очень надо было ехать в гребаный Даллас! Сэнди никогда его раньше не подводила. Всегда понимала, лучше всех. Он безумно гордился, что нашел девчонку, которая так хорошо его понимает. Даже сейчас, понял вдруг Джаред, - потому и плачет. И даже собственнический, как его там, инстинкт принимает Сэнди как должное! Только вот... черт. "Дело не в ревности, окей?" - вспомнил он дженсенов пидорский выговор. Да, дело не в ревности. Главное - взять свое. Молча прийти и взять. Как настоящий мужик.

*

\- Господи, Джаред, - Дженс громкий, оглушительно громкий, сладкий, готовый, нежный и жесткий сразу, непривычный и одновременно до боли знакомый. Он не спорил, не задавал вопросов, он заранее знал, зачем Джаред приехал, он ждал его - давно, как оказалось, ждал.

\- Дженни, детка, сучка, посмеешь со мной играть еще раз, ах черт, - хочется говорить, но дыхания не хватает, придется отложить на потом, и он скажет, обязательно все скажет, а может, и не нужно будет говорить - Дженсен и так знает, потому что он, скотина похотливая, все подстроил, и хочется смеяться, и ударить придурка-Эклза по башке как следует, но больше всего хочется любить его, как сейчас, быть в нем, как сейчас, и не переставать никогда.

Визжащее "Вау" в голове и тягучее, теплое чувство, разливающееся по всем венкам и косточкам, никуда не исчезает даже через полчаса, через час, через два, чуть-чуть успокаивается только к ночи. Дженсен смотрит на него, не отрываясь, улыбается - как тогда в самолете. Джаред смеется в ответ и больно кусает в шею: "Мое". Дженсен удовлетворенно закрывает глаза и кладет голову ему на плечо.

*

**The End**


End file.
